Milk
by Carie Valentine
Summary: Yet another Squall and Rinoa songfic to yet another Song By GARBAGE, the BEST band in the world.


MILK  
  
  
  
***Author's Note: I Rewrote this after re watching the ending again. please note it is hard to write Squall's freaking out scene.sorry if it get confusing and harder to read, it is Not an easy scene to describe for one with such limited abilities such as myself.. Anyways lemme know what ya think. If you like this one I have other ones ya can read too.*  
  
I am milk  
  
I am red hot kitchen  
  
And I am cool  
  
Cool as the deep blue ocean  
  
Rinoa awoke on the cold sand of the beach by the orphanage. The cold water of the ocean splashed at her feet. She had made it back safely from the Time Compression, 'Thank Hyne! I made it, not exactly where I wanted but close enough. I hope Squall made it home safe.' She thought wiping the wet sand from her clothes. She waked to the flower field hoping to find Squall there. 'Where is he?'  
  
I am lost  
  
So I am cruel  
  
But I'd be love and sweetness  
  
If I had you  
  
This is not where I want to be, thought Squall looking at his new surroundings. The golden dirt beneath his feet, that stretched for what appeared to be miles, was dry and cracked. The sky was an eerie shade of green and it moved as if it were liquid. He began to walk, maybe if he walked a little ways he would find her. He walked for what seemed like miles. The dry dirt had become rock somewhere along the way, and the green sky had turned gray. His feet dragged on the ground, they were too tired to move normally. Finally he made it to the end. The ground that he had been walking on ended. There was nothing more. This is strange, Squall thought again. He turned around, the endless miles of ground had disappeared, and all that was left now was this floating piece of rock he now stood on. Squall stumbled to the ground in a dazed mix of fatigue, and defeat.  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
She knew he should have been there by now but he wasn't. Her dream that she had was slowly coming true despite the promise they had made. She needed him and he was no where to be found. She ran around the dark flower field, the sky was dark blue and the sound of thunder boomed in the background. She wanted to cry. She needed to find him, to know he was alive and safe. "Squall!" She cried looked in every direction possible. However there was no Squall. She stopped to take a rest. She clutched the rings around her neck, mostly his ring around her neck. Rinoa looked up to the dark sky and wondered where he could be.  
  
I am weak  
  
But I am strong  
  
I can use my tears to  
  
Bring you home  
  
A single white feather floated downward toward the young man sitting hopelessly lost on the ground. His brilliant blue eyes watched as it gently fell into his black leather gloved hand, his fingers curled around it. Wings. It made him think of the angel wings on the back of her light blue duster. Suddenly he was in the flower field, the sky glow pink around him and she was in front of him with her back to him. "Rinoa!" He called in delight but there was no response. Something was not quite right. He tried again, this time she turned, but her face faded out as she turned and smiled at him. She began to walk over to him, but as she neared she began to fade to black. Then it was the scene of her floating to him while they were in space.  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
Squall's mind flipped to that giant mechanical spider thing that chased him though Dollet. Followed by flashed of each of his friends faces and finally hers. She looked so beautiful on the balcony of Garden the sea breeze blowing her raven colored hair. Squall could see the light outline of Seifer standing behind her with that mischievous sneer on his face. Where had he come from? Suddenly there she was again, this time in the ballroom of Garden, where they had first laid eyes on each other. She turned to him, her slender index finger pointing up, indicating the shooting star. This scene play over and over again, each time her face began to fade more and more, until she was no longer in the scene. The couples behind where she was standing danced in fast forward and then in rewind. What was going on..  
  
I am milk  
  
I am red hot kitchen  
  
I am cool  
  
Cool as the deep blue ocean  
  
Now it was back to her. In the ballroom. Walking to him over and over. The sound of her heels clicking on the floor echoed. The view of her while they danced playing, that half smile she gave him reassuring him that he could dance. The face she gave the couple they had bumped into by accident. All he could think of was her. Then faces evil mixed with good flashed by at a million miles per hour as her figure flew towards him that first time he hugged her. Shattering. The sound of shattering glass and her dead face though the helmet of the space suit. Something stabbed him and a tear rolled down his cheek. Squall's body fell dead to the rocky ground.  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
The white feather fell softly from his dead hand, to the hardened ground. Quiet footstep came out of the gray fog the surrounding Squall's seemingly lifeless body at the edge of the field. The floating island thing was just Squall's imagination. She knelt down and moved his head into her lap. "Squall? Can ya hear me? Com'on Squall wake up." She felt for a pulse... Nothing " No, don't die." She cried and buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you." She cried into his shoulder. Unexpectedly a ray of sun shot thought the overcast and cleared it away. Something was happening. Rinoa watched as flower pedals flew wildly about her and Squall. She felt him stir in his arms she turned to see his sparkling blue eyes watching her. Her face turned into amazement, he was alive. " I was waiting for you to come." He said with a smile then sat up to claim her mouth with his.  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
I'm aching  
  
I'm aching for you  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting  
  
I'm waiting for you 


End file.
